The Things I'll Never Say
by KimikoNara
Summary: Shikamaru and Sakura are sent on a mission 2 the hidden mist village will it be peaceful or will something destroy there friendship and his Love.
1. The Beginning

This is my first story I hope you enjoy it xxxx

**-A Secret Feeling For You-**

**-Chapter 1-**

* * *

Sakura and Shikamaru stood in Tsunade's office well not anymore its Naruto's Office now he had become Hokage 2 years ago when Tsunade Died after battling Orochimaru (Michael Jackson xD)

"Sakura-Chan and Shikamaru you to have a new mission" said Naruto

"no really I didn't now I thought we were called her so we could have some ramen" Shikamaru said sarcastically, Sakura giggled

"ok ok well your mission is to go to the village hidden in the mist and gather information on the Akatsuki manly Uchiha Itachi"

"Hai Naruto" said Shikamaru and Sakura simultaneously as they bowed

"you will leave tomorrow at 5 am sharp!" they nodded

"ok you can leave now but would you call Hinata-Chan and Kimi in please" Sakura nodded with a big smile on her face, who's Kimi you ask Kimi is Naruto and Hinata's Daughter she has Naruto blond hair and her mothers eyes but defiantly not her old personality, Kimi is just like the female version of Naruto she even has the same dream and Hinata she and Naruto had married 4 years ago about the time they found out Hinata was pregnant and at the moment the 22 year old Hinata and Naruto where expecting there next child Naruto sure does get busy (LOLS xD) anyways Sakura did what she was told Sakura looks a lot different then before (by before I mean shippuuden) she had grown her hair extremely long and tied it in to 2 pigtail like Tsunade it was her way of Remembering her but she wore basically the same thing but no Haruno mark on her clothing and her clothing was black always the one color she never saw Tsunade wear and Shikamaru well her wore his clothes just like Asuma right down to the cigarette in his mouth but his hair in his usual pineapple pony tail I guess him and Sakura had the same way of reminding themselves of there lost love ones. Sakura had said to Hinata that Naruto wanted her and she was taking a walk around Kohona,

"Hey Sakura" said Shikamaru as he walked up to her

"Hi Shikamaru" she smiled a fake but normal smile "so you going to the lake or the memorial stone?"

"both" he said she nodded and they walked to the memorial stone together Sakura ended up tracing Her the name of her beloved teachers Tsunade and Kakashi, yes Kakashi he had died on one of there attempts to get Sasuke back over 6 years ago, she sighed as she thought of what happened and stood up, Shikamaru soon took her place tracing Asuma's Name dam he hated Those Akatsuki so much after awhile he stood and nodded at Sakura,they began walking to the lake this is what they usually did before they went on a mission together witch they did a lot but Shikamaru was thinking of more the friendship between the two and he admitted that to everyone but her 'darn it that's why he bloody keeps putting me on missions with her' Shikamaru thought

"Shikamaru?"

"you can call me shika ya know" Sakura giggled and smiled

"ok Shika so anyways isn't weird its like the only people in this hole village the are Single are me,you and Neji" Shikamaru blushed but looked at the sky trying to hide it he heard sakura giggled and looked at her

"what?"

"nothing Shika" he looked at her confused she just laughed he sighed and smiled at her

"Troublesme Women" she kept laughing

"Typical Shika" now they both laughed "hey are you going to the lake" Shikamaru shook his head

"Not anymore I think im just going to go Home get something to eat do nothing and go to sleep"

"Normal Shika then" she giggled "well im at my stop see ya at the gates tomorrow" he nodded and watched her as she entered her home and closed the door,He sighed and whispeard "Baka Baka Baka" to himself

**- At The Gate -5 am-**

Sakura stood waiting for Shikamaru she sighed

"where the hell is he" she sighed yet again closing her eyes as she sat down at the base of a Tree

"Hey the lazy" Sakura screamed

"SHIKA DON'T DO THAT" he laughed

"well sorry somebody shouldn't be falling asleep and letting there guard down" sakura 'hn'ed and Stood up and started walking out the village gate

"well Lazy _boy!_" he ran after her and they jumped in to the trees on the start of there simple journey…. Well that what the thought but oh how wrong they are.

* * *

**-The End-**

well theres the first chapter of this story I hope you like it I will try update as much as I can and as quickly but anyway I hope you enjoyed it please review!!


	2. Witch Uchiha?

I hope you enjoy it xXxXxXxXx

**A Secret Feeling For You**

**Chapter 2**

Shikamaru and Sakura Kept running through the tree tops it was getting dark, so Sakura found a Farley well hidden spot, she stopped making Shika Stop as well "will rest here tonight Shika then at dawn brake we will start off again" he nodded and they jumped down to the forest ground

"I'll put up the tent Sakura and you try find a river" this time Sakura nodded and went off, Shikamaru sighed as he started to build the tent and it was pretty quick to do he soon started a fire and sat in the tent waiting for Sakura

she soon arrived and said there was no sign of a river near by so she sat in the tent opposite to Shikamaru who lay down on his side of the tent Sakura watched him intently ,

"Shika"

"yeah?"

"um I uh think theres going to be a storm tonight the clouds are well yeah" he nodded and sat up again looking at her

"do you not like 'em"

"n-no" he nodded and patted the empty space beside him she quickly crawled over to the stop and sat down, Shikamaru looked away

"Sakura can you something"

"yeah"

"do you uh still love Sasuke" he looked at her for a moment before looking at the floor, Sakura's eyes widened why would he ask such a question but she already knew the answer

"no I like him I mean as I team mate but nothing more other whys I hate him that traitor" Shikamaru smiled slightly as he looked into her eyes and leant forward they were nose to nose when they hard a horribly familiar Vocie Sakura quickly turned her head to se Sasuke

"Traitor" she growled, Sasuke chuckled loudly

"aww Saku-Chan doesn't love me anymore how ever will I live but well right now I need you" he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the tent

"your going to help me kill my brother and.."he kissed her gently on the lips "and restore my clan" he smirked as she started at him with wide eyes she was frozen in shock she honestly couldn't do anything

"SHIKAMARU HELP ME" she screamed it was the only thing she could do Sasuke quickly punched her

"shut it Pinky" Sakura saw Shikamaru run up to them but before he could do anything Her and Sasuke disapeard in a flock of crows

"NO!" Shikamaru screamed "Itachi" he sighed making hand signs a eagle soon appeared

"Tell the Hokage Naruto that Sakura Haruno Has been kidnapped by Akatsuki got it!" the bird flew around in a circle and quickly flew off leaving Shikamaru alone "please be ok Sakura" he said as he began running searching for Her.

**-The End-**

that's the end of this chapter I know its small sorry but I hope you like it anyways and I'll update soon please review xxx


	3. My Final words and My Final Feelings

I hope you enjoy it xXxXxXxXx

**A Secret Feeling For You**

**Chapter 3**

-Recap-

"_Tell the Hokage that Sakura Haruno Has been kidnapped by Akatsuki got it!" the bird flew around in a circle and quickly flew off leaving Shikamaru alone "please be ok Sakura" he said as he began running searching for Her._

-End recap-

-In Kohona-

"NO" Naruto screamed as he heard the news of Sakura's Kidnapping, the eagle disappeared and his Wife came in with a scared look on her Face

"N-Naruto-Kun whats wrong?"she put a comforting hand on His Shoulder

"SAKURA'S BEEN KIDNAPPED" her eyes widened at the news

"by who?"

"Akatsuki" she smiles slightly

"well this would be a good time to show you the surprise then… come in" Naruto looked at the Door with wide eyes

"well I guess you made your dream come true Dobe" Naruto smiled at his Old friend but cried at the same time,Sasuke went up to him and said

"whats going on"

"well for one you will have no punishment for your treason two Sakura has been abducted"

Sasuke looked at his old friend in shock but then he smirked

"She is so weak still hn" now Naruto got Mad he slammed his Hands down on his desk (similar to the way does Tsunade)

"she IS NOT WEAK SHE WAS ABDUCTED BY THE AKATSUKI SHIKAMARU WAS THERE BUT HE DIDN'T GET TO HER IN TIME HE WHO EVER IT WAS THAT WAS PRETENDING TO BE YOU TO GET HER DISSAPEARD IN A FLOCK OF RAVENS SEEM FAMILIAR" now Sasuke's eyes widened and stayed that way "if you cant even defeat your brother how can Sakura and she is not weak she is now the strongest medic-nin in the hole of Kohona she is just like Tsunade-sama in almost everyway but Sakura didn't give up on you unlike her and Tsunade is dead because of that, she is dead so is Jirya and most people and Sakura all the things she has ever done are good but she only gets shit back" Naruto said, he walked to the door of his office and spoke again "and if you don't mind I have to get a team out to try and find her before anything happens…"

-With the Akatsuki and Sakura-

"let me out of here" Sakura screamed they had put a blindfold on her and Kisame had drained most of her Chakra with his sword thing (I don't know what its called) and they tied her wrists together with Chakra infused handcuffs and the same for her ankles so she couldn't move she couldn't do anything so she did the only thing she could cry,

'why was I fooled so easily im over Sasuke I only like him as a brother now…I think'

'**Oh dearie me you really should just listen to your self you could write a FanFiction with all the crap you say you still love him but you starting 2 love someone else as well ok got that in our head" **said inner Sakura

'just shut up I don't care if its true just go away you Baka'

'**well im not the one who just called there self a idiot now am I'**

'JUST GO AWAY' and so inner Sakura did but of coarse not for good

"hey she is Pwetti DeiDei-Senpai" Sakura heard some one say

"Shut up yeah un" she thought for a momement before head snapped up and faced the place she heard the vocies coming from

"WHAT HOW THE HELL" she shouted

"what is it pwetti lady"

"Tobi shut up! And yeah what the hell is wrong with you un" suddenly Sakura could see again she looked up and saw a man wearing a swirly orange mask with on eye hole who Sakura thought must be Tobi and she looked to the other side of the room and saw Deidara

"whats wrong with me is that I have been kidnapped and your meant to be dead!" he chuckled

"yeah yeah I know but im not so what you going to do about oh right nothing un" he laughed again

"Hi Pwetti lady My name is Tobi ima Good boy" he smiled not that you could really tell behind the mask and all but he did

"if you're a good boy then why the hell would you be in a place like this with people like them?" he looked down

"nobody that's here wanted to be well except for some people there came here on there own free will but over's where forced to like DeiDei-Senpai.." sakura began laughing

""what is so funny pwetti lady?"

"the fact that you call him D-D-D-DeiDei and he lets you get away with it" Tobi lughed with Sakura as for Deidara well he just sat there giving the pair evils

"anyways as Tobi was Saying DeiDei-Senpai lost everything his Family,Friends even his girlfriend…"

"TOBI Stop talking to her and get out of here you to Deidara" Itachi said as he walked in and Sakura became angry, the other two walked out the room leaving Itachi and Sakura alone

"hn your so weak" he said

"and your brother is just like you"

"what do you mean by that Pinky?"

"I mean you both think im weak when im not…"

"oh is that right" she nodded and she managed to get the Chakra infused handcuffs off her wrist as well as the ones on her ankles and went to punch itachi but he caught her wrist and said

"you not strong enough to beat me blossom not in a million years" she smirked

"you really think so"

"yes because one you have no chakra and two.."

"im only a clone" his eyes went wide and he turned around to the door to see it wide open he smirked

"this is going to be fun"

-With Shikamaru-

he leant against a near by tree breathing deeply he had been searching for almost a day with not a single break he was almost out of chakra

"Fuck it" he said angrly suddenly he looked up and saw a flash of yellow "Naruto!" he called out and luckly it was him he turned around and jumped down infront of Shikamaru

"SHIKAMARU HAVE YOU FOUND HER YET ANY CLUES ANY THING, HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!" Shikamaru looked down he felt like dying it was his fault all his fault that's all he could think of he wanted to die

"i-i-I'm sorry" he looked away "I'm sorry"

then he started running he didn't look back even though naruto called him he didn't he went on for about 2 hours until he heard voices he stopped they sounded so familiar he finally recognized the voice it it was Sakura ,he ran over to where he heard the voices and he saw her sitting on the grounded breathing heavily and bleeding…a lot

"Sakura!" he screamed as he ran over to her she looked at him and closed her eyes ,she stood up and Itachi came out of no where and charged at her with his sword"SAKURA" Shikamaru screamed again she didn't open her eyes until

she released that she hadn't felt anything witch would be odd I mean getting a killing blow and it not hurting well she opened her eyes and in front of her was Shikamaru with Itachi's Sword through him, Itachi was quick to pull out his sword and 'hn'ed before leaving.

Shikamaru fell on to his hands and knees and coughed up blood, Sakura ran up to him and knelt down next to him she couldn't heal him she had no chakra and was about to pass out herself, he sat up putting one hand to his wound

"Sakura" he said quietly he looked into her eyes and smiled "I-I L-Love y-you" her eyes went wide as he collapsed on to her lap (like sasuke does after the battle with orochimaru when sasuke got the curse mark) she started to cry,

"SOMEBODY HELP!" she screamed she screamed again and again before her self going unconscious…

**-Chapter End-**

_well I hope you like it please review theres still a lot more to come hope you enjoyed it and please reveiw_


	4. Dead or Alive?

Hope you enjoy this chapter and

Ending Edited

**A Secret Feeling For You**

**Chapter 4**

_-Recap-_

"_Sakura" he said quietly he looked into her eyes and smiled "I-I L-Love y-you" her eyes went wide as he collapsed on to her lap (like sasuke does after the battle with orochimaru when sasuke got the curse mark) she started to cry,_

"_SOMEBODY HELP!" she screamed she screamed again and again before her self going unconscious…_

_-End Recap-_

Sakura opened her eyes and sat up she was in a bed she was in the Hospital, she sighed trying to remember what happened then she did

"Shikamaru" she said to herself before standing up only to fall back down again "Fuck it uh" she said and leaned back on the bed and closed her eyes

"Sakura-Chan!" she sighed knowing exactly who it was then her eyes shot open

"NARUTO what happened to Shikamaru is he ok?" he simply smiled and said

"hes fine he is still here in the hospital but he alright and will be out soon hes just taking a nap but… he wont tell anyone what happened so…" she looked down

"he saved my life"

"really?"

"yeah…I had run out of chakra and Itachi was running at me with his sword and I closed my eyes 'cause I knew there was nothing I could do but I didn't feel any pain I opened my eyes and saw Shikamaru…" he nodded

"well Sakura I have a Surprise for you well it was Hinata's Surprise for me first oh well but anyways this time its for real Believe it" there was that oh so familiar 'hn' heard and Sakura Looked behind Naruto to see Sasuke he looked totally different he wore black baggy jogging bottoms and a fish net shirt

"Dobe aren't you gunna help her up" he said before walking over to Sakura and helping her back onto the bed "are you ok?" she nodded slightly,

"S-S-Sasuke-k-k-kun" he smiled and nodded

"Oi Teme aren't you going to tell her what you told me!" Sakura looked at him confused

"shut it dobe and yes I was just about to" Naruto laughed and said sorry before leaving

"well?" Sakura asked

"oh well yeah I know that you had to fight him and I talked to Shikamaru and he said the um you had beaten him really badly so anyway like you know how I used to call you weak?" she sighed

"yes how can I not"

"well you defiantly not anymore I can barley make a scratch on his face your probably as strong as me maybe…even stronger" Sakura eyes went wide and she laughed

"funny that huh and its weird im stronger than you and you even left to get power and didn't take Me with you but your new sensei happens to be much like mine well they were in the same team and now there both dead" he sighed, she stood up and leant against the wall so she could stay up and started walking

"where are you going?" he asked

"to see someone that actually cares"

she stumbled down the hall and saw Ino standing outside the door so she guessed that's where Shikamaru was "Ino-Pig" she said Ino quickly ran down the hall and hugged her friend as she cried

"Ino whats wrong?"

"Sh-Shikmaru"

"WHATS HAPPENED?" Ino stopped hugging her friend and looked at the door

"well earlier Shikamaru's Wound i-it re opened and they couldn't stop it bleeding and they still haven't everyone is trying to stop it but they cant"

Sakura thought for a moment before getting an idea she looked at ino

"Hey Ino don't worry I know how to make him better now" and With that Sakura walked/ran into Shikamaru's room

"Sakura what are you doing in here?" one of the female doctors asked

"to help Shikamaru what do you think that I came here just to have a cuppa tea" the doctor sighed and Sakura walked up to Shikamaru and placed her hands on his chest, they began to glow brightly and poured her life energy into him (like in shippuuden when elder chiyo or what ever her name is saves gaara and Sakura) she stayed like that for almost half an hour before his wound finally healed but Sakura started to feel pain where he had so she sat in the empty seat next to him holding her head as she got dizzy, Sasuke walked in and leaned against the wall

"Sakura I want to tell you something" Sasuke said she was about to say something when they heard a grunt they looked over to see Shikamaru trying to sit up

"Shika don't" Sakura got up and now standing by his bed, he Looked up at her and smiled slightly before lying back down

"Uchiha can you please leave for a moment so I can Talk to Shikamaru in private" Sakura said, Sasuke nodded and left

"um Shikamaru?"

"Shika"

"sorry um yeah Shika can I ask you something?"

"sure ask away"

"um well you know you said that y-y-you um"

"Loved you?" she blushed and nodded looking at him

"d-did you mean it?" he sat up and leant closer to her

"of Corse I did" he leant even closer so there foreheads

"R-Really?" he laughed slightly

"yes" she smiled and he gently Kissed her on the Lips at first Sakura was in shock but soon closed her eyes and kissed back enjoying the moment, when they finally separated both had a huge smile on there faces

_**End of Chapter**_

_Well I hope you like it took me ALONG time to write I know it doesn't look like it but I had major writers block T-T I didn't know how to put it all anyways please review and I'll see you next chapter )_


	5. Typical

Omg here be the next chapter

Soz I didn't but it up sooner but yeah kinda had small writers block and its gone so YAY heres the next CHAPPAY

**The Things I'll Never Say**

**Chapter 5**

_-Recap-_

"_yes" she smiled and he gently Kissed her on the Lips at first Sakura was in shock but soon closed her eyes and kissed back enjoying the moment, when they finally separated both had a huge smile on there faces _

-End Recap-

Sakura was blushing when they where moving to kiss each other once more there was a large bang and the door of Shikamaru's Hospital room flew open and in came Ino,Choji and Naruto

"got ya!" they screamed, Shikamaru and Sakura looked at each other then turned and looked at the trio with a confused look on there face

"what are you lot on about?" Sakura said, Shikamaru simply sighed and mumbled a quick troublesome

"We are talking about the Fact that you two are secretly dating!" Naruto shouted, Sakura stood up and walked over to him

"Naruto you may be Hokage but you are still a BAKA!!" she hit him round the back of the head lucky for him she didn't have much Chakra left so it didn't hurt…as much

"ITAI!! That Hurt Sakura-Chan" Shikamaru laughed

"it was suppose to!" Ino and Choji where laughing as well

"Your mean Sakura-Chan"

Ino and Choji looked at each other and said

"Typical Naruto" Sakura's eyebrow visibly twitched

"NO IM NOT NARUTO BAKA" Shikamru smiled and Said

"Typical Sakura"

**End Chappy**

**Yeah lols I know it be EXTREMLY short but I wanted it that way the next one shall be longer oh and yeah I changed the name of the story but I think its better + and it has a song to go with it now x3**


	6. I Sakura am in Love with Shikamaru Nara

First Things First Ok Shin-nadare don't read a story if it has a character you don't like in it then leave a review saying how much you don't like them its really annoying! But yeah sorry for that anyways the last Chapter is to short for a recap lolls xD and no problem peinsakulover14 and thanks 4 reviewing mine and yu made me into a peinsaku fan x3 lols anyhow ON WITH THE STORY! Oh and yeah a lot of swearing in this chapter

**The Things I'll Never Say**

**Chapter 6**

Sakura sighed as she leaned back on the tree, she had been training with Sasuke and they where perfectly matched, anyways it had been 1 week since That Kiss with Shikamaru and she still didn't know what to do or how to feel she was scared and guess what her top well it was still black but it had the Haruno symbol on it so it was a start she was…happier but the thing that was making her slightly un-happy was the fact Sasuke was back…

Her Love for him had dies along time ago, now she trained with him just to get her anger out, Naruto did decide to give him a punishment in the end well it was small but anyways he wasn't aloud to go on missions, well anyways Shikamaru was getting out of the hospital today and she was determined to see him.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said snapping her immediately out of her thoughts.

"What?" she looked at him as he stood in front of her his eyes filled with emotion…wait Emotion!

"I-I-I want to say s-some…" but before he could finish Sakura interrupted him

"Sorry Sasuke it will have to wait cause I have to go now" she stood up and stared walking away "bye"

-At The Hospital-

Sakura walked in with a slight smile on her face but not a fake one a real one she went up to the front desk and said

"What room is Nara Shikamaru in?" the nurse at the desk looked at Sakura then did something on the computer before speaking

"um he was discharged earlier miss" Sakura sighed and thought

'I missed him….'

"okay thanks anyway" so Sakura turned walking out of the hospital with a frown on her face, she looked down she barely even noticed she bumped into someone she was that caught up in her thoughts

"sorry" she mumbled

"Sakura?" she looked up to see Ino

"oh hey Ino-Pig" she smiled a fake smile

"are you ok? I was just on my way to meet Choji but yeah are you ok?"

"I'm Fine don't worry yourself Ino" she laughed slightly but Ino just cocked her eye brow

"yeah yeah anyways Shikamaru is getting out today huh you going to see him?" she asked a small smile forming on her face

"I was… well I went to the hospital but um he wasn't there so im just going home" Sakura said and started walking, Ino grabbed her arm pulling her back

"oh no you don't Shikamaru is with choji right now so come on" Sakura let her self be pulled to her and choji's favorite restaurant well its more Choji's Then Ino's ,when they got there Ino stopped outside the window where she knew Choji would be seated and peered in

"Hi Choji-Kun Hi Shika Hi uh Temari Wait TEMARI!" Sakura was stood away from the window looking at the floor

'wow the floor…so interesting' but her head snapped up when Temari's name was mentioned

"Heh Hey Ino" she gave Shikamaru a quick kiss on the cheek and smirked but Shikamaru just frowned,

"Get off of me troublesome Bitch" Temari gasped and slapped Shikamar's arm playfully

"Now that's no way to talk to your girlfriend is it"

Sakura's eyes saddened and she whispered "g-g-g-girlfriend?" to herself

"WHAT!" Ino screamed, Sakura could hear Temari chuckle

'That's it' Sakura thought 'I cant take this anymore' and she ran away but she knew the moment she did that she Loved him she Loved Shikamaru Nara, just from hearing some one else say they where his girlfriend tour her heart in two.

X

"Shut up Temari! Im not your BOYFRIEND" Shikamaru shouted angrily at her, he turned his attention to Ino who looked…sad? Why was she sad I wasn't shouting at her, suddenly she stared angrily at Temari

"You're a bitch you know that Temari you could think that maybe someone else likes Shikamaru and maybe that person was right outside this building with me! And guess what she just ran off crying so I'm going to see my best friend!" and with that She ran off, Choji jus stared at Temari and Shikamaru stunned but then it twigged, Ino except for Him and Shikamaru she only had one best friend…SAKURA

"Shikamaru!" he sighed again looking at his friend

"what?"

"IT WAS SAKURA OUTSIDE" Shikamaru's eyes went wide and he got angry and I mean extremely angry at Temari yeah she had only said that she was his girlfriend but he said it when Sakura the person he loved with all his heart was there,

"You mother fucking bitch Temari why did you have to say that when SAKURA was there you right now are the person I hate most in this fucking world and that saying something!" Shikamaru Shouted well basically screamed and stood up running out the door, leaving a extremely sad Temari and a slightly scared but Happy Choji on there own well not for long because soon Ino came back and made him help her looked for Sakura.

Xxxx

"Sakura!" Shikamaru shouted as he ran through the streets of Kohona trying to find that certain pink hair girl, he turned anther corner and heard some one crying he knew it was her for sure he looked up to see her sitting on some random persons roof pouring her eyes out, he almost automatically focused the chakra in his feet jumping on to the roof so he was standing behind Sakura,

"S-Sakura" she turned around wiping her tears away as she did

"oh H-Hi Shikam-maru" he sighed as he walked next to her and sitting down, looking at the clouds.

"I know you where there…." Sakura bit her lip and looked away

"oh.." Shikamaru was quick to frown and take her hand in his

"I don't love her we aren't together and I only love you and I have never loved any one but you!" Sakura gasped and started crying again he leaned closer to her wiping her tears away, then placing both his hands on her cheek and kissing her and by kiss not just any old normal peck on the lips but a full on passionate kiss and oh KAMI did she love it, she of coarse was kissing her back, when they finally separated for air they stayed in silence for round about 10 minutes just gazing into each others eyes Shikamaru broke the silence,

"Sakura I…" she interrupted him

"Don't say what I think you are about to say and also I finally figured something out" he looked at her confused she just laughed,

"What's then Sakura-_chan_?" she smiled

"I Love you to Shikamaru" and then kissed again but the best kiss of there life.

**-End Chapter-**

**Yay x3**

**So I hope you like this Chappy I was thinking I might end it here but naaa I love this story so much im going to keep writing it **

**Please Review X**

**p.s. you should be happy with this chapter I gave up all my sleeping time to write it xD**


End file.
